Indian Springs
by melody425
Summary: Grissom and Sara take a vacation to Indian Springs, Nevada for an Entomology seminar. One shot, just a funny little moment. I do not own any of the CSI characters. Please review!


"I am so glad that you picked me to come with you," whispered Sara as she lifted a couple bags out of the Tahoe.

"Well, you're not afraid of my bugs, and you know the most about them, Sara," stated Grissom as he closed the trunk.

She stepped right in front of him, so they were practically nose to nose.

"Are those the only reasons?"

Grissom gave her one of his half smiles that she loved.

"No, I also picked you to come with me to this entomology seminar because it will be like a little private vacation for us, away from the lights of the city, the lab, Ecklie, and the rest of the team. We can actually be ourselves here."

"Uh-huh and I love that quality," Sara said as she leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Before the kiss became too rough and too powerful to be done in public, Grissom broke it off. Sara looked down at the ground, stuck out her lower lip and frowned. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to make her look at him.

"Don't worry sweetie. There will plenty of time for that kind of stuff too."

At this comment Sara smiled and said, "Good, because if this was just all about your bugs, I'd feel ripped off."

Grissom picked up one bag and Sara grabbed the other. They made their way into the small hotel of Indian Springs, Nevada. It was a small city, smaller than Las Vegas by far, but big enough to hold an entomology seminar. The attendants of the seminar were all from other countries. Gil was the only entomologist from the United States to be invited. When he heard this, he felt honoured, but he also felt a plan forming in his head. He and Sara had been together for over a year now. No one in the lab but them knew of this. They kept it a secret because they knew Ecklie would use it as a tool to fire both of them from the lab. Since no one could know, Sara and Grissom had to be so secretive. Yes, they did live together in Grissom's townhouse, but they took separate cars to work, remained entirely professional on the clock, which sometimes meant ignoring each other, and left for home in separate cars and at different times. They also couldn't take vacation time together because that would draw suspicion. So basically, the only time they got to see each other was during the day when they were tired and wanted to sleep. Since everyone at the seminar was foreign, Grissom knew that he could bring Sara and that they could, for once, act like the couple they were.

So, after telling Sara his plan, which she was very grateful for, he told the rest of team. He told them that he would need an assistant to help him with his bugs. Catherine looked up from her case file and made a disgusted face because although she was Gil's friend, she never really did like his bugs. Warrick and Nick didn't even bother looking away from the football game they were watching on the television. Sara simply sat and watched Grissom look around the room. She knew that she had to keep a cool exterior even though inside she was bubbling over with excitement. The only one in the room who actually looked eager to participate was Greg. As soon as Grissom said the word, "assistant," he shot his hand up in the air, like a kindergartener wanting to be the one to hand out the snacks. He waved his hand in the air and kept saying, "Oh me, pick me!" Grissom completely ignored Greg and after scanning the room a couple of times, looked over to Sara, who had a small smile playing on her lips, like she could let their secret out any minute now. Grissom, being the boss, simply said, "Sara, I would like you to be my assistant, since everyone else is either not interested or over eager." Sara tried her hardest to look like she didn't care, so she came up the response of, "Okay, if I must."

Now, with all of the, "secret stuff," taken care of, Grissom and Sara were many miles away from Vegas and walking up to the check-in desk of the hotel. A little, middle-aged, slightly balding man, stood behind the marble counter smiling at them.

"Welcome to the Indian Springs hotel! Are you here for the entomology seminar?"

Grissom gave the man the best smile he could, considering he found the guy's cheesy hospitality annoying. "Yes, we are. The reservation should be under Grissom."

The balding clerk typed a few things into the old, outdated looking computer and then looked up with yet another smile on his face. "Yes, Dr. Grissom, I have your reservation right here, but we weren't informed that you were bringing your daughter. Would you like a separate room for her?"

Sara's head shot up at the word, "daughter." She had been standing off to the side, only half listening to the conversation in front of her. It only took her a few seconds to make the connection of what he meant and she started to giggle. Grissom's reaction to the comment was slightly different. It angered him to hear that the guy thought Sara was his daughter and not his partner or even his co-worker.

"She is not my daughter, she is my girlfriend," Grissom said through clenched teeth as he stared the smaller man down. Sara was still giggling softly on the other side of Grissom.

At Grissom's words, the clerk looked horrified. "Oh, I am so sorry sir! I just assumed that…well…she looks… so young…uh…here is your room key. You're on the third floor. Enjoy your stay."

He finished the end of his speech quickly and then turned around to look at some paperwork on a shelf. Sara, who was still amused by the situation, grabbed Grissom's arm and pulled him away from the desk, towards the elevator. Grissom still looked like he could choke the ignorant clerk.


End file.
